There is a current need for new methods for the non-invasive diagnosis of a variety of diseases such as thromboembolic disease, atherosclerosis, infection and cancer. Radiopharmaceuticals comprised of gamma-ray emitting radionuclide labeled biologically active molecules can fulfill the need. The biologically active molecules serve to localize the radionuclides at the sites of disease and thus allow the sites to be visualized by gamma scintigraphy. The molecules can be either proteins, antibodies, antibody fragments, peptides or polypeptides, or peptidomimetics. The molecules interact with a receptor or binding site expressed at the sites of the disease or with a receptor or binding site on an endogenous blood component, such as platelets and leukocytes, that accumulate at the sites. This interaction results in selective localization of a percentage of the injected radiopharmaceutical while the remainder is cleared either through the renal or hepatobiliary systems. The localized radiopharmaceutical is then imaged externally using gamma scintigraphy. The relative rates of sequestration, clearance and radionuclidic decay determine the ease of visualization, often expressed as the target-to-background ratio. Frequently, only certain portions of the biologically active molecules bind to the receptors; these portions are termed the recognition sequences or units.
A number of radiopharmaceuticals comprised of radionuclide labeled proteins, antibodies or antibody fragments are under development, however, to date only one has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration. This sparse record results from a combination of factors that make developing these radiopharmaceuticals difficult, including problems with manufacturing and quality control, non-optimal sequestration and clearance rates, and the occurence of antigenic or allergic responses to the radiopharmaceuticals. These problems are mainly due to the macromolecular nature of the proteins, antibodies and antibody fragments. Their high molecular weight makes direct chemical synthesis impractical, therefore they must be synthesized by recombinant or cloning techniques that typically give low yields and require extensive isolation and purification procedures. Their molecular weight can slow their rates of localization and preclude their clearance by an active elimination mechanism via the kidneys or liver, resulting in prolonged retention in the circulation which causes a high background level during imaging. Also, the body's immune system tends to recognize more efficiently larger exogenous species.
The use of lower molecular weight peptides, polypeptides or peptidomimetics as the biologically active molecules obviates a number of these problems. These molecules can be synthesized directly using classical solution chemistry or by an automated peptide synthesizer. They can be formed in higher yields and require less complicated purification procedures. They tend to clear more rapidly from the circulation by an active elimination pathway resulting in a lower background in the images. They are also usually not immunogenic. The first radionuclide labeled polypeptide radiopharmaceutical has been recently approved by the Food and Drug Administration.
There are two general methods for labeling biologically active molecules with radionuclides for use as radiopharmaceuticals termed direct and indirect labeling. Direct labeling involves attaching the radionuclide to atoms on the biologically active molecule; while the indirect method involves attaching the radionuclide via a chelator. The chelator can either be attached to the biologically active molecule prior to reaction with the radionuclide or the radionuclide labeled chelator moiety can be attached to the biologically active molecule. Several recent reviews describe these labeling methods and are incorporated herein by reference: S. Jurisson et. al., Chem. Rev., 1993, 93, 1137; A. Verbruggen, Eur. J. Nuc. Med., 1990, 17, 346; and M. Derwanjee, Semin. Nuc. Med., 1990, 20, 5.
The use of hydrazines and hydrazides as chelators to modify proteins for labeling with radionuclides has been recently disclosed in Schwartz et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,370. For labeling with technetium-99m, the hydrazino-modified protein is reacted with a reduced technetium species, formed by reacting pertechnetate with a reducing agent in the presence of a chelating dioxygen ligand. The technetium becomes bound to the protein through what are believed to be hydrazido or diazenido linkages with the coordination sphere completed by the ancillary dioxygen ligands. Examples of ancillary dioxygen ligands include glucoheptonate, gluconate, 2-hydroxyisobutyrate, and lactate.
Certain dioxygen ligands have been recently reported to be particularly advantageous for labeling hydrazino-modified proteins with technetium-99m. Bridger et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,837, disclose a series of functionalized aminocarboxylates the use of which are reported to improve the labeling process of hydrazino-modified macromolecules such as monoclonal antibodies. The improvements are manifest by shorter reaction times and higher specific activities. Examples of these improved dioxygen ligands include hydroxyalkyl substituted glycine derivatives such as tricine.
In co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 08/218,861 (equivalent to WO 94/22494), filed Mar. 28, 1994, the synthesis of novel radiolabeled platelet IIb/IIIa receptor antagonists as imaging agents for thromboembolic disorders is disclosed. These reagents comprise radionuclide labeled chelator modified cyclic compounds. A preferred chelator for modifying the cyclic compounds is the hydrazino or diazenido moiety. The preferred reagents are used to synthesize binary complexes comprised of the hydrazido or diazenido moiety and one of a series of ancillary ligands.